


Redwood Hurricane

by undead_science



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I hope it’s good, I tried real hard, Immortality, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Vampires, undescribed character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undead_science/pseuds/undead_science
Summary: The cold, dark night was made far worse by the pouring rain. I couldn’t see a single thing in front of me, but suddenly I came across a door..I had found the Ev’rest house.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work, and is very much still in its first draft form!!! No set update dates, and no set chapter lengths.

I could hear, feel, and taste the rain pounding down, down, down, onto my skin. I shivered, unable to see but two feet in front of me. On this night, my life would turn to darkness, never returning to the way it once was. 

I cradled my body with my arms, attempting to create any sort of warmth. But the heat fled my body like a fox from a hound, giving me no comfort as I wished for shelter. As if God had heard my prayers, I looked up, holding a hand above my eyes to keep the water from blinding me any further, and I saw it. Two large doors. Now, my mother was a wood worker, but I had never seen anything like the beautiful dark wood presented before me. I realized in that moment that I had somehow wandered up the large hill just outside of town, to the dark manor of the two most talked about couples in what could be all the world. Alill and Bly Ev’rest. I had never been one for rumors, but I could not help but recall what everyone said about the two. Monsters. Blood suckers, demons in human guise. Vampires. I had two options presented to me. Knock, and chance the kiss of death. Or walk away, risking my life in the storm. 

I knocked.


	2. Chapter 2

The door opened only a moment later, a young woman dressed in maid’s clothing. “Yes?” She snapped, “What is it?” The woman eyed me with suspicion and distaste.   
I answered, teeth chattering, “Might I come in and wait out the storm?” The maid’s eyes narrowed. She opened her mouth to speak, likely to turn me away, when a handsome young man came up behind her. He wore fine clothing, and his curled orange hair stuck out in all directions. His brown eyes were soft, yet intimidating. “Margarita?” He questioned, looking to the maid, “Are you turning away someone in need?”   
His voice was deep and stern. He spoke with a far accent, perhaps from the Scottish lands. “My lord, I was merely trying to grant the lady and yourself privacy this afternoon,” the maid, Margarita, explained. “Well,” the lord said, turning to me, “You must be freezing. Come, join us for dinner. You may borrow some clean garments. Margarita will lead you to a powder room, and then to the dining room.”  
I nodded dumbly, my heart pounding; from the cold or the appearance of who I could only assume was Lord Ev’rest, I couldn’t tell.   
The maid huffed as the lord exited, and led me up the stairs. I examined the paintings hanging on the walls. One was of a native woman, and was far more respectful than any other art I had seen of the tribes that inhabited this country before us. She was quite beautiful. Margarita opened the door to a well furnished room, and I followed her inside. She opened the wardrobe and retrieved a set of warm, dry clothes. The maid set them on the bed, lit the fire place, gave a curt bow, and left me.   
I shivered as I removed my wet garments, making sure to lay them flat against the fire place to dry.   
The clothes were indeed a fair bit loose. I buttoned them quickly, refastening my own shoes- they were still dry inside, after all, though I wiped them of mud with a provided towel.   
I stepped out of the guest room, and Margarita led me to the dining room.


End file.
